Snowflake
by Jinkxy123
Summary: Who will end up with who? Christmas 2008. couples; Dan&Blair, Nate&Jenny, Chuck


_Christmas __Eve_

_Christmas time was a time of happiness, red and green, lights, trees and wealth, and__ the Upper East Side has got that last one covered. Blair Waldorf had convinced her mother to not host her annual Eleanor Waldorf Christmas soiree and instead to invite over The Van der Woodsens since they were going to be all alone for Christmas now, with the sudden death of one Bart Bass. Of course Blair didn't know Lily was back with Rufus Humphrey, (her ever-lasting hot dad-fantasy, even though he was the father of her most despised enemy; Dan)So she had invited Serena, Eric and Lily over, to the joy of Dorota, their housekeeper, who for once, didn't have to serve food and drinks for Christmas eve._

'I told you no one can know about us Rufus'

'Look I'm sorry, but Jenny kind of figured it out on her own'

'Well, just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else'

'I think she told Nate' Lily makes an angry face 'And he might've told Chuck'

'Rufus' Lily said while losing her grip on Rufus' body

'What? It's not like we could've kept it a secret, I mean, why should we even'

'Because Bart just died, and I don't want anyone to think I didn't love him, because I did'

'Look, I didn't want my children to find out from someone else, and besides if people do find out, at least we'll be together to face them, right?'

'Well…'

'Spend Christmas with us, Lil. You, me, and the kids'

'I can't, Eleanor invited us over to her private dinner'

'So cancel it'

'No, she's been nothing but nice to me, she's my best friend Rufus, but I guess I can ask to set 3 more seats'

'4 actually, Nate should go too'

'Right, he still lives here?'

'Yeah'

'I thought he left now that his dad is back'

'His dad is back? I didn't know, well he's still here'

_As__ Lily walked through the opened elevator-doors leading her to the entrance of the Waldorf-residence, both Eleanor and Blair greeted her._

'Good morning Lily' Eleanor said with a certain hint of concern in her voice

'Hello, Miss Van der Woodsen' Blair said filling up the silence that had suddenly fallen in the foyer

'Oh hello Blair, Eleanor' Lily said while snapping out of her little daydream she had just had

'What are you doing here so early?'

'Oh I came to ask if it's possible to set for 4 more people.'

'Well of course… who's it for?' Eleanor said while putting on her glasses and grabbing the seating chart which was located on the chair on her left

'Rufus Humphrey, his son and daughter Dan and Jenny and Nate Archibald'

'Okay… wait what? The Humphreys?'

'Yes, we're dating and I'd like to invite them as my guests'

'Well…'

'Dan Humphrey?' Blair said while her face glared up a little

'Yes, why?'

'Nothing, just…nothing'

_Lily stepped back into the elevator as Dorota went in with __her; apparently she had an appointment with Blair's personal stylist._

'Alright guys!'

'Wow dad, so enthusiastic! Are you featured in some magazine again, or was there a discount on one of those hideous shirts you are desperate to buy' Jenny said playfully, and Nate smiled

'No… Stop mashing those potatoes Nate, 'because we're having dinner at the Waldorfs!'

'Waldorf as in Waldorf as in Blair Waldorf?'

'Yes son, need anymore explanation or are you good?'

'No, I'm…'

'Nate, you and Jenny go buy Christmas presents, Dan, you and I are in charge of cleaning-up'

'Okay Mr. Humphrey' Nate said while grabbing his coat of the counter, which he had put there when he returned from soccer-practice with Dan

_Jenny liked Nate. Nate liked Jenny. But they didn't know that about each other._

'So who's next on our list?'

'Blair'

'What do you get for the girl who has it all?'

'I don't know'

'Well you're her friend, you pick the gift'

'Duh… easy for you to say' Jenny said while hitting his chest with her, awfully large, bag.

'Ouch! What about this?' '

The first printed version of Love Letters from Great Men volume I?'

'Yeah, whatever it's not like she'll actually like any of the gifts she's going to get'

'Okay then'

_Nate and Jenny were at the counter as the woman gave back Jenny's change and put the book in a bag. They stepped out of the store when they ran into one Chuck Bass._

'Chuck'

'Nathaniel, what a surprise to see you here in… Brooklyn' 'Huhum, Nate' as he leaned in closer to Nate to whisper in his ear 'What's up with this, Jennifer Humphrey, really?'

_Nate pulled away from Chuck's tight grip_

'Look, Chuck...'

'Just asking'

'Who are you spending Christmas with this year?' Jenny suddenly asked Chuck, without thinking about his probably, non-existent, answer

'Why is that any of your business, Humphrey?'

'It isn't I was just wondering.'

'Good then let's keep it to that' 'Now, I must leave'

_Night had fallen over New York, and Blair had put on her special made 'Dan Humphrey Christmas CD' that she got last year. And there they were, the first guests arrived._

'Hello Eleanor, beautiful as always' Rufus commented

'Hello Rufus, always a pleasure' Eleanor replied 'Hey Eric, Serena…'

'Hello Eleanor, where's Blair?' both the Van der Woodsen children said in choir almost

'She's in the kitchen'

'Okay' Serena said while unbuttoning her camel-coloured trench coat she bought last week at Bendels

'Where's the rest of the clan?' Eleanor asked Rufus carefully

'They're on their way' the elevator door popped open 'Oh there they are'

'Lily' Eleanor said while opening her arms to welcome her oldest friend

_While Eleanor finally let go of Lily she noticed the others;_ 'Nate! Jenny, Dan…'

'Dan!' Blair said happily with a smile on her face while she came running in the foyer with S and E following her

'Hey…' Dan said while he put off his coat and gave it to Dorota, who just couldn't stop acting like a maid and to just relax with the family.

'Let's sit down' Eleanor suggested to her guests

'Oh sure' Rufus assured Eleanor

_Jenny __had wondered why she ran into Chuck earlier that day when she was gift-shopping with Nate. Now she knew he went to see Vanessa;_

_flashback_

_Chuck walked into the little diner where Vanessa worked. While he did so, Vanessa noticed his presence and she just stood there with a colleague._

'Is that; Chuck?' V's colleague carefully asked

'Yes that IS Chuck' Vanessa replied with some ignorance in her voice 'Leave me alone Chuck' Vanessa "friendly" requested Chuck while she started to clean the nearest table

_When Chuck noticed the way Vanessa acted, he realized he had to make a move._

'Look, I'm sorry, I really am'

'For what?'

'For sleeping with Amelia' Vanessa quits doing what she's doing and looks up to Chuck 'It was a mistake'

'Well it's too late now'

'No it isn't'

'Yes it is, and I would like you to leave now' Vanessa said while her boss came up to join the pair in their conversation

'Is there a problem, Vanessa?'

'No, there isn't, Mr. Bass was just leaving'

_Vanessa watched Chuck leave the diner and __walk onto the street and fading off in the buzz of New York._

_back to reality_

_Chuck walked into the room where all invitees had united._

'Chuck' Lily said while her mouth dropped wide open

'Hello Lily, not really the reaction I was hoping for, but still, hello' Chuck said with his undeniable charm 'Hello all'

'Hey Chuck' … 'Dorota, set another place at the table' Eleanor said with a bossy tone to her, always smiling, maid.

'Hello? Is anyone there?' Vanessa asked while walking into the Humphrey's house in Williamsburg, Brooklyn 'Where is everybody?' Vanessa wondered to herself

'_Hello'_

'Yes, hi Jenny'

'_Oh Vanessa, hi!'_

'Where are you guys?'

'_We're at the Waldorfs'_

'Oh'

'_Where are you?'_

'In your place'

'_Oh well, maybe you could come over?'_

'No, Jenny I don't mean to bother anyone'

'_No, it's okay, Eleanor suggested herself'_

'Well, then I can't say no, now can I?'

_Vanessa__ was invited over by Eleanor Waldorf herself, that must mean she's in a good mood._

'Hello everybody!' Vanessa shyly said

'Vanessa, you're here' Chuck said while flipping his glass over only to make Dorota mad because of that.

'Chuck' V replied with a disgusted voice

_Vanessa walked over to Jenny asking her; _'Why is Chuck here? You didn't bother to tell me?'

'Well I didn't think it would be a problem'

'Well it is'

'Here Vanessa, we saved this seat for you' Serena said while trying to calm the situation down

'Thank you'

_Chuck__ had luckily disappeared out of the crowded room, so Vanessa could feel more comfortable._

L: So Vanessa, I understand you live alone here in the city?

V: Yes, Miss. Van der Woodsen

R: Don't worry she's very mature

L: I wasn't worrying, just asking

V: So Rufus, you guys together now? Or …

R: We're taking it slow

V: Ah

_Dan noticed that both Chuck & Blair had left the table, and was it not those two who have a history together?_

'Uhm, Eleanor, where is your bathroom?'

'Up the stairs, second door on the right'

'Okay'

_Vanessa went up the stairs with the intention to go to the bathroom, clean her face, and then make some weird excuse to leave the 'party' they had going on downstairs. That WAS her plan, that was until she caught two ex-lovers in a heavy conversation, and for once she couldn't resist overhearing their conversation._

'…you really like Humphrey don't you?'

'I do, but he doesn't'

'Maybe you shouldn't worry about the consequences that follow out of the risk you take, maybe you should just take it and worry about those when they come, whether they're good or bad, don't let your decisions be made loosely on the fact that you take to much truth to the acts of one person, because those can be misleading'

'That's actually… reasonable…'

'I know, I'm… Chuck Bass'

'Maybe you should follow your own advice then amigo'

'Vanessa has made it clear she doesn't want to forgive me'

'Chuck, remember Lily and Bart's wedding, where you made your infamous speech; In the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to'

'That was meant for you'

'You and I both know it wasn't made for me, you made it for Vanessa'

'What are you talking about?'

'I saw the little paper you wrote it on, the original, the one in your notebook'

'What were you doing in my notebook?'

'To Vanessa: In the face or true love…et cetera, et cetera…'

_Chuck had never felt this naked in his life, even more naked than the time when he was pinned to the bed in nothing but his socks at L'Wren's bedroom_

'You really love her don't you?'

_Chuck didn't reply to Blair, all he did was just stand there, look into the distance_

'I'm gonna tell Dan the truth, maybe you should too' Blair said while passing him by

_Chuck could hear Blair leave the room, although he didn't watch her leaving. Vanessa entered the room, but without making any noise, just to make sure Chuck wouldn't guess her presence. Vanessa's plan failed once again. Chuck heard a noise and turned around._

'Vanessa?'

_Vanessa looked into Chuck's dark brown eyes for a second and then kissed him softly on his mouth._

'What are you doing?'

'Forgiving you'

'What?' _Vanessa gently touched his perfectly shaped lips again._ 'Why?'

'Shut up, you'll ruin the moment' _Chuck grabbed Vanessa by her tiny waist and kissed her passionately, both of them were ready to take it a step further, and as it seemed to both know this about one another, something kept them from doing so. Then Vanessa, whispered into Chuck's ear; _'I wanna do this, now'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes'

_Chuck led Vanessa to the bed, that was just standing there lifeless in the corner of the room, and they started undressing one another. In which they got incorporated into the process of making out even more. They were becoming one, not two people having sex, but two people uniting as one under the bond of love._


End file.
